A Broken Curse
by tori31
Summary: Some things, it seems, are irrimovable. A scar, a memory, a curse. But what if they were lifted...only for a short amount of time...would it be bliss... or simply a cold hearted taste of freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I donot own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by the makers of 'Fruits Basket'.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly high up in the sky and the birds were singing happily from their nests. All was okay in the world and Tohru was as happy as ever, with a smile on her face as always and a skip in her step. She loved the fall and everything about it, so she couldn't be more delighted by the way this day was going so far.

After waking from a peaceful sleep Tohru stumbled out of her bed, grabbed her clothes for the day, and headed for the bathroom across the hall. Upon reaching it she gave the white, sliding door a shove, before padding into the room. She climbed into the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water across her naked arms as it whooshed at her from the tap. After a while she exited the bathroom joyful and ready for the day ahead. As she entered into the kitchen 3 smiling faces met her: Shigure, Kyo and Yuki. She froze and her heart filled with panic.

_Oh, no I'm late! What am I going to do? They all must be starving. I can't believe I made them wait! Quick make them breakfast. No! Wait! Tell them why!_

"I'm late! I'm so sorry please forgive me." Tohru squealed as she bowed hurriedly at the others.

"It's fine." Kyo sighed in his usual manner, leaning further back in his chair.

"Yes, please don't worry about it Miss Honda. I've only just awoken myself." Yuki smiled kindly, only serving to make Tohru feel guiltier.

"But you all must be so hungry! I'll hurry and make breakfast okay!"

She hurried over to the fridge and opened the heavy door. At seeing the contents she screamed. "Oh no! I forgot to go shopping yesterday. Not only am I late, but now you'll have no breakfast." She worried as she nibbled at the nail on her thumb before hurriedly spurting out the first solution her mind came up with. "I know I'll run out to the shop and buy lots of things. Then we can have a big mid-morning party. It'll be fun!"

"Hey don't bother, I'm not that hungry anyways. But if you're going to insist, I'll go." Kyo ventured, his ears sticking up from their place on his head.

"No, I couldn't make you do that! When I moved in, I agreed to do all the housework. It's my responsibility!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get so worked up about it." The orange headed boy growled.

"W-Well then I'll be off." She opened the sliding to the outside world and as she waved goodbye she giggled, "Be back soon!"

"Take your time Miss Honda." Yuki called after her, "There's no hurry!"

  

"Now what can I make them today?" Tohru mumbled to her self as she searched the isles of the local supermarket. She scanned the shelves in search of that one special treat, when finally she found it: Udon. They hadn't had noodles in so long.

"Maybe I should make lots of different kinds and then everyone will be happy." She whispered to herself cheerily.

  

Tohru emerged from the supermarket with two bulging bags full of food. She had decided that she would take the long way home, seeing as it was such a wonderful day. After all, Yuki _had_ told her to take her time, and she wouldn't want to disappoint them 3 times. She frowned as the bags weighed her down. They were just so heavy! She was beginning to regret coming by herself. She was sure now that Yuki would've helped, if only he knew of her trouble. _Oh well, never mind. _Tohru told herself authoritatively, hefting the paper bags higher in her arms as she continued to stumble down the empty morning streets. _A little hard work never hurt anyone._

She gasped aloud when, suddenly, she felt a rock catch the bottom of her shoe. She stumbled and almost lost control of one of the bags in her arms. She noticed the big gash in the side of the brown bag and watched a lone apple rolling down the path before her. Panicked, Tohru chased after it, gaining speed as the hill grew steeper. "No wait! Apple-san I'm sorry I dropped you! Don't run away, come back!" She panted. Just as she grew closer to the subject of her chase, a blaring horn sounded all around her and her heart froze as a caught sight of the monstrous truck barraging towards her, growing ever closer. She stood still, iced to the spot. Not knowing what to do. When did she even get into the middle of the road? She closed her eyes as the noise of the truck grew louder. _Oh no! I don't want to die! There's so much I haven't done yet! And I never gave the others their breakfast! _Tohru thought in an alarm. _3…2…1… _She cringed waiting for the steel monster to hit her, but instead all she felt was cold hard ground slamming against her and a heavy weight atop of her holding her tight to the spot, a set of arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Tohru slowly raised her head to see a pair of red eyes looking back at her in panic. "K-Kyo?"

"Tohru, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He replied panting, his eyes checking her body frenziedly for injuries.

"N-no. I…don't think so." She replied breathlessly.

"Good." He sighed, giving her a relieved smile.

"B-but… what happened? How is its your holding me?"

------

* * *

**AN:** Just a note to say thank you soul for being my beta through this story. Thank you for all your help! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters contained in this story. They were all created by the makers if Fruits Basket. 

**AN:** Thank you to all the people who were so kind as to leave me reviews of the last chapter. 

**Last time on A Broken Curse**

****

She gasped aloud when, suddenly, she felt a rock catch the bottom of her shoe. She stumbled and almost lost control of one of the bags in her arms. She noticed the big gash in the side of the brown bag and watched a lone apple rolling down the path before her. Panicked, Tohru chased after it, gaining speed as the hill grew steeper. "No wait! Apple-san I'm sorry I dropped you! Don't run away, come back!" She panted. Just as she grew closer to the subject of her chase, a blaring horn sounded all around her and her heart froze as a caught sight of the monstrous truck barraging towards her, growing ever closer. She stood still, iced to the spot. Not knowing what to do. When did she even get into the middle of the road? She closed her eyes as the noise of the truck grew louder. _Oh no! I don't want to die! There's so much I haven't done yet! And I never gave the others their breakfast! _Tohru thought in an alarm. _3…2…1… _She cringed waiting for the steel monster to hit her, but instead all she felt was cold hard ground slamming against her and a heavy weight atop of her holding her tight to the spot, a set of arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

Tohru slowly raised her head to see a pair of red eyes looking back at her in panic. "K-Kyo?" 

"Tohru, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He replied panting, his eyes checking her body frenziedly for injuries. 

"N-no. I…don't think so." She replied breathlessly. 

"Good." He sighed, giving her a relieved smile. 

"B-but… what happened? How is its your holding me?" 

------ 

**Chapter 2**

Obliviously it rolled. Shining green swaying over the gravelled tarmac repeatedly; disregarding its surroundings in its peaceful bid for freedom. 

Tohru watched the apple with a disconnected gaze and with blatant disregard of the panting boy next to her. Slowly, carefully, she released herself from his grip and stumbled to her feet before hurtling after the stray fruit, calling to it as she went. 

"Come back! Please! I'm sorry!" 

Kyo sighed, shaking his head at the girl before him. With a nervous smile on his face he got up from the grey road and began walking after her. 

"Tohru, will you stop that. You'll get yourself killed." He called after the girl, his voice uncharacteristically void of consciousness. 

Ignoring him calls, Tohru hastily began picking up the items of her fall, examining each one blindly as she went. She kneeled on the ground to pick up a fallen bag of rice, when suddenly she could not hold it in anymore. Silent tears rolled down her thin face as Kyo approached her small, shaking frame. He bent down beside Tohru. 

"Now what are you crying about?" He mumbled in her ear. She shook her head furiously in place of reply, not trusting herself to open her mouth. Another tear dripped down her face and hit the unforgiving ground below. Cautiously, Kyo put his arms around her back and pulled her to his chest. They sat in silence for several minutes, Tohru both glad of the support and confused by the situation. 

Suddenly, her mind collected once more, Tohru pulled away. 

"It feels so strange…hugging you." She whispered. Tohru looked at him and sighed. "But I just don't understand. How? How…" 

Overcome with confusion she banged her fists against the tarmac, giving a bewildered cry. 

"Tohru!" Kyo growled, shaken slightly by Tohru's sudden attitude change. "Look. Listen to me. I don't know what's going on either and I am a little worried." He sighed once more as he took hold of her fragile wrists and whispered to her once more, "But if you ask me, whatever.. is going on is a good thing, NOT a bad one. Besides…" He smiled with false cheer, "I bet it'll be a lot easier at school." 

--------------- 

**AN:** Thank you again soul for all the help you have given me. 

--------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any if the places or characters contained within this chapter. They were all created by the makers of Fruits Basket.

**AN**: Thankyou again to all the reviews I have received during the creating of this story.

**Last time on A Broken Curse**

Overcome with confusion she banged her fists against the tarmac, giving a bewildered cry.

"Tohru!" Kyo growled, shaken slightly by Tohru's sudden attitude change. "Look. Listen to me. I don't know what's going on either and I am a little worried." He sighed once more as he took hold of her fragile wrists and whispered to her once more, "But if you ask me, whatever.. is going on is a good thing, NOT a bad one. Besides…" He smiled with false cheer, "I bet it'll be a lot easier at school."

-----------

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry." Kyo turned his head sharply to look at the girl beside him, her eyes down cast and her fingers entwined nervously.

"Why?" He questioned tentatively.

"For before. I'm happy for you, really. I guess I was just a little…bowled over by everything that happened."

"Don't worry about it." Kyo smiled at her as he switched a brown bag from one arm to the other.

For a few moments nothing was said between the two as each of them tried to sort through their jumbled thoughts and put them into a rational order. But, try as he might, Kyo was getting nowhere and so, instead, blurted out the first thing on his mind. "So, do you think it's just me. Or everyone?"

"What do you mean, Kyo?" She asked, turning to smile at him once more.

"The fact that I didn't transform. Do you think it's just because I'm the cat?" He sighed gazing at the tarmac below him, "Because I've finally been excluded from the zodiac?"

"No, no! It couldn't be!" Tohru replied waving her arms frantically in the air, "There must be something else!"

"Tohru, it would explain everything. Think about it. Why Akito hasn't spoken to me, or asked me to visit him in so many months. It all fits."

"Kyo! It can't be that. That's not fair. You haven't done anything wrong." She pleased, evoking a sigh from Kyo.

"That's not the way it works Tohru, you know that. I was born the cat, and I'll die the cat. And after high school I _will_ be put into isolation, whether it's fair or not." He looked away suddenly, his mood shifting behind bright, troubled eyes. "And it's all because of that damn Yuki. It's all _his _fault!"

His sudden anger made Tohru gasp. _Oh no, poor Kyo. I feel so sorry for him. Why was someone as nice as him given this horrible burden? He doesn't deserve it! I have to find a way to make him feel better. _Tohru frowned, making her forehead crinkle in concentration.

She gazed over towards Kyo and felt her heart pang. She didn't want Kyo to be unhappy. And she knew just how to make him happy again. She just needed to prove him wrong.

Picking up speed Tohru ran towards the Sohma house.

"Wait, Tohru. Where're you going! Stop come back."

Ignoring Kyo's pleas of explanation she picked up her pace even more, determined to reach her goal before Kyo could stop her.

Shaking his head vigorously at Tohru's behaviour Kyo started to run after her, keeping a watchful eye on her ever moving feet. Just as he started to gain the upper hand on Tohru and finally catch up to her, she stopped abruptly.

"Tohru, why…" He was cut off by the sound of a sliding door opening. Gazing towards the abrupt noise Kyo gasped. Tohru has brought him to the Sohma house, his home. _But why run?_ He pondered as he hurriedly followed Tohru into the house, closing the door behind him.

Kyo was just in time. As he walked through to the kitchen, he heard a faint "Sorry" escape from Tohru's mouth. He turned to where she was standing, her arms wrapped around Yuki's frozen form.

----------

**AN: **Thankyou once more to soul, my beta on this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings brought up in this chapter. They were all created y the makers of Fruits Basket.

**AN:** Thank you again for all reviews and advice given to me over the last 3 chapters.

**Last time on A Broken Curse**

Picking up speed Tohru ran towards the Sohma house.

"Wait, Tohru. Where're you going! Stop come back."

Ignoring Kyo's pleas of explanation she picked up her pace even more, determined to reach her goal before Kyo could stop her.

Shaking his head vigorously at Tohru's behaviour Kyo started to run after her, keeping a watchful eye on her ever moving feet. Just as he started gained the upper hand on Tohru and finally catch up to her, she stopped abruptly.

"Tohru, why…" He was cut off by the sound of a sliding door opening. Gazing towards the abrupt noise Kyo gasped. Tohru has brought him to the Sohma house, his home. _But why run?_ He pondered as he hurriedly followed Tohru into the house, closing the door behind him.

Kyo was just in time. As he walked through to the kitchen, he heard a faint "Sorry" escape from Tohru's mouth. He turned to where she was standing, her arms wrapped around Yuki's frozen form.

**Chapter 4 **

Yuki looked up and met Kyo's gaze. When Tohru had rushed in, her face flushed, it had sent his mind into a whirling panic. When she apologised to him he had only grown more confused, but as her arms were thrown round him and as her body pressed against him, his harried mind had gone silent. For a moment it seemed the whole world stopped, like a sudden explosion his mind was alive with questions once more. All kinds of thoughts circled the mess that was his mentality. Each trying to find a logical explanation of why she was hugging him, but none were discovered. Tohru's face turned a deeper shade of crimson as she released him from her grip, finally satisfied that she was correct.

"Miss Honda. Why did you…why didn't I… eh what?" Yuki stuttered, oblivious to the burning mark Kyo was leaving in his back with his burning stare and the second pair of eyes that watched them all.

"Well, I'm not too sure myself. But I had to check. I had to find out whether or not it was because Kyo was the cat. Whether it was because he had…he had been excluded from the zodiac all together." Tohru stuttered, her original calm intension replaced by blind panic. Before she could say anything else, a gasp emerged from her lips, brought on by the sudden added weight to her frame; Shigure. Oblivious to the angry crowd behind him, he hummed aimlessly to himself. "Interesting…very interesting"

"Shigure, I'm warning you. Let go of her." Kyo growled.

"What, I'm only researching." Shigure giggled.

"Shigure!" Kyo and Yuki yell in unison as his grip on Tohru tightened.

"What? Tohru doesn't mind. Do you Tohru?"

"No. No not at all!" She Squealed. "But Shigure…"

"Yes my flower?"

"Could you, maybe not hold me so tight. I can't...I can't…"

"Right, that's it. Let go of her now!" Kyo snarled as he hit Shigure in the stomach, being careful not to hit Tohru in the process.

* * *

After a peaceful truce (not), the Sohma's and Tohru retreated to the dining room table to discuss their latest findings. An anxious Shigure was sat opposite his beloved flower Tohru while Kyo and Yuki eyed each other up from the other side of the table. Shigure was first to speak.

"I just don't understand why you two are so miserable. It's a blessing to finally be able to show our appreciation to Tohru."

_You just want to hug her! _Thought Kyo with a stern look on his face.

"Shigure will you stop being such an ass. This could be really serious." Yuki growled furiously at him.

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on." Shigure sniggered. "So what are we going to do about it?"

A moment of silence flooded the table. No-one uttered a word, and all that could be heard were the occasional deep sighs of Kyo.

"Well it obviously isn't anything to do with Kyo being kicked out, because otherwise me and Shigure would transform." Yuki ventured awaiting reply.

"And it definitely can't mean that the curse is broken forever. That'll never happen!" Sighed Kyo.

Shigure stared at the table, puzzling the situation out in his head. Suddenly the thought came to him. _What if all this is like Kureno? What if we think everything is fine, great, normal, but it's not? What if it's all a terrible mistake? What if...what if all this is a result of Akito's workings?

* * *

_

**AN: **Hehehehe. Don't you just love cliff hangers? Please review. And thanks again to soul my beta project, for helping me.

_------_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. They were all created by the makers of Fruits Basket.

**AN: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews people have sent me. And if you like this chapter please do the same again.

**Last time on A Broken Curse**

After a peaceful truce (not), the Sohma's and Tohru retreated to the dining room table to discuss their latest findings. An anxious Shigure was sat opposite his beloved flower Tohru while Kyo and Yuki eyed each other up from the other side of the table. Shigure was first to speak.

"I just don't understand why you two are so miserable. It's a blessing to finally be able to show our appreciation to Tohru."

_You just want to hug her! _ Thought Kyo with a stern look on his face.

"Shigure will you stop being such an ass. This could be really serious." Yuki growled furiously at him.

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on." Shigure sniggered. "So what are we going to do about it?"

A moment of silence flooded the table. No-one uttered a word, and all that could be heard were the occasional deep sighs of Kyo.

"Well it obviously isn't anything to do with Kyo being kicked out, because otherwise me and Shigure would transform." Yuki ventured awaiting reply.

"And it definitely can't mean that the curse is broken forever. That'll never happen!" Sighed Kyo.

Shigure stared at the table, puzzling the situation out in his head. Suddenly the thought came to him. _What if all this is like Kureno? What if we think everything is fine, great, normal, but it's not? What if it's all a terrible mistake? What if...what if, all this is a result of Akito's workings? _

**Chapter 5**

The Sohma house stood tall and proud on the outskirts town. The huge gates surrounding it kept intrusive eyes away, but only increased the curiosity of the outside world. Within, the gates held another society of people, each either cursed or aware of the zodiac burden. Shigure, the dog, sat staring around the room.

"Okay, why are you all here?" He asked with a characteristic grin.

"You invited us here, you dim wit." Hatori argued in cool reply.

"Oh… right. Momentary lapse of memory." He giggled. "Now, we have a serious issue on our hands."

"Oh right, yeah. I really don't get how this works. So we can now hug someone and they won't transform?" Momiji mumbled while rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"That's right, Momiji."

"Really… well, okay! So if I was to do this…" The boy let off a cry of glee and flung himself on Tohru, who had been sat quietly beside him.

"Momiji, will you get a grip!" Kyo shouted.

"But I was just testing." He wined as Kyo's fist drove into his blonde hair. "Ahhh! Somebody, Kyo's hitting me."

"Wait, I want to try!" Ayame squealed, as he too jumped onto Tohru.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuki hurled himself at Ayame's feet as he neared Tohru.

"No…no, it's fine really. I don't mind." Tohru reasoned.

"Now, will you all behave. We have to try and find a logical explanation to why this is happening." Hatori stepped in and stopped the rumble of Sohma's rolling about by his feet. Everyone directed their attention to him as he continued. "We have to find the reason why before Akito gets knowledge of it."

An immense sigh flew around the room as the Sohma males found a place to sit. Kyo took his spot by the window as each of the others sat at the long table in the centre of the space.

"We can't keep him from knowing." Hatori's cold voice filled the room. The eyes of the group fell to the ground as they acknowledged the inescapable truth of his words.

"I know that. But how are we going to tell him?" Asked a bewildered Yuki sighing as he spoke.

"I wonder how he will react." Momiji's voice echoed.

"Not good, I'm guessing." Kyo growled, his fiery eyes fixed on Tohru. She was sitting quiet between Yuki and Shigure. She looked so small. She had grown exceptionally silent since the mention of Akito's name. _It's almost as if she fears him. _The bemused boy pondered from afar. It's _almost as if she's scared of what he will say. Well, to be truthful, we all are. _

"Well, there's no use putting of the inevitable." Muttered Hatori as he rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." Shigure replied joining him. "Power in numbers and all that."

They walked out the door together as the rest of the room fell silent once more.

**AN:** Thank you again soul for all your help. Hope you readers enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the settings or characters included in this chapter. They were all created by the makers of Fruits Basket.

**AN:** Thank you to all the wonderful people that were kind enough to leave me a review so far. I appreciate them all.

**Last time on A Broken Curse**

"We can't keep him from knowing." Hatori's cold voice filled the room. The eyes of the group fell to the ground as they acknowledged the inescapable truth of his words.

"I know that. But how are we going to tell him?" Asked a bewildered Yuki sighing as he spoke.

"I wonder how he will react." Momiji's voice echoed.

"Not good, I'm guessing." Kyo growled, his fiery eyes fixed on Tohru. She was sitting quiet between Yuki and Shigure. She looked so small. She had grown exceptionally silent since the mention of Akito's name. _It's almost as if she fears him. _The bemused boy pondered from afar. It's _almost as if she's scared of what he will say. Well, to be truthful, we all are. _

"Well, there's no use putting of the inevitable." Muttered Hatori as he rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." Shigure replied joining him. "Power in numbers and all that."

They walked out the door together as the rest of the room fell silent once more.

**Chapter 6**

All their life the zodiac family had to answer to another. A god, as it were. They were always watched and were never truly allowed to be alone. Their God abused them mentally and physically, watched them struggle everyday, never once lessening his brutal punishments. He had a room for each of them where he would torture and hurt them in the cruellest of ways. This man. This God. Akito Sohma.

Shigure and Hatori approached the room where such a monster spent his time. Each of them breathed a sigh as Hatori knocked on the door. He was answered almost straight away, the familiar, irritant voice echoing through the ears of the dog and dragon. They approached the bed where their God was layed and knelt before him, bowing their heads.

"What do you want?" Asked a frustrated Akito.

"To tell you something." Hatori paused for the briefest moment and then finished, "Something important."

Akito lifted his head from the comfort that was his pillow and looked up into the eyes of the doctor before him. "What?"

"It's about the curse." Shigure murmured from his position next to Hatori.

"And? Will you just get on with and tell me!" Akito was becoming angered and so the dragon chose not to waste any more of his time and so, instead, told him it straight.

"It's been broken. We don't know how, or why but…" Hatori is broken off mid sentence by the harsh laughter of Akito.

"Hahaha…" The harsh, brittle sound filled the room with its sharp noise until the two Sohma's raised their eyes towards him and stared. "I know that. Here's me thinking you had something important to tell me." And the God, the cold Akito, placed his head back down, their welcome revoked.



"What!" Kyo growled a frustrated Kyo from the garden. "You mean he knew this whole time?"

"So it would seem." Hatori replied in his usual peaceful tone.

"But how? Why?"

"We'll probably never know. Doesn't seem like he'll be sharing any time soon." The dog muttered.

"I can't believe this!" Screamed Yuki as he banged his fist hard against the oak table.

Silence rained about them, the quiet of the room tormented by the anger and confusion of the two teenage males.

Never one to sit still for long, Shigure looked about the sparsely decorated space.

"Tell me: Where has our little Tohru disappeared to?"

"She left with Momiji." Hatsuharu who had, until now, been a silent figure, spoke from the wall he was lent against. "He took her to see the gardens. It seems he was getting restless."

"I see." The dog pondered this fact for a moment. Then, without warning, a spark of brilliance ignited in his crafty head. "I wonder. Could it be Tohru-San's fault?"

"Say what?"

"What I mean is, maybe it is only Tohru we can hug. Maybe she has done something so this can happen." Shigure replied holding his hands out defensively.

"But how?"

"Maybe she…maybe our precious flower is not as innocent as we think she is."

"Shigure, you're not making any sense. Just say it will ya'" Kyo snarled. Shigure donned a wide-eyed expression.

"Maybe our sweet Tohru… is a witch!"



"Now that'll teach you for saying dumb things, wont it?" Kyo asked from his position on top of Shigure.

Shigure, still shocked from the force Kyo was putting upon his back, could only whisper a "Ya-ah." in reply to his question.

"Kyo, get off'a him. That's not going to help anyone." Hatori mumbled half-heartedly, watching the pair with undisguised disdain.

Kyo did as he was told and got up off Shigure.

"Ah, Hatori. My hero!" The dog squealed reaching out to the unsuspecting dragon. "Thank you for saving me." And he wrapped his arms around Hatori's body, refusing to let go.

**AN:** Thank you again for all your help on this chapter soul.


End file.
